


Seeing Red

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelie Rose Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Seeing Red

If there was ever a war table meeting she’d wanted to escape from it was this one. Planning uniforms for the Winter Palace ball was not on her list of priorities. She had a spooky Kirkwall shop to check out, full of wonders and mysteries…that would be fun. Andraste’s ass slogging through Crestwood would be more fun. A quick look across the table told her Cullen wasn’t any more excited about this planning session than she was.

“Red satin! with blue sashes?” Josephine suggested.

“Silk would be better I’d think. Red silk”…Leliana added.

Still looking at Cullen, Amelie fought hard to stifle a giggle. The mere mention of red silk had bbeen cause enough for him to blush slightly. The smirk on Leliana’s face said she’d noticed.

“Commander, are you alright?” the spymaster asked.

Cullen cleared his throat, and rubbed his neck like he was wont to do when uncomfortable.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. It’s just…warm in here today.” He answered.

“It doesn’t feel any warmer than usual to me,” Josie helpfully added.

“Neither of you are wearing full armor, now can we just get this over with?” the Commander grumbled.

Amelie smirked at her Commander, thanking the Maker she wasn’t the one blushing at the moment, and watched as his color got deeper with every mention of red and silk. This could be useful she thought. Didn’t she have some lovely highever weave in the undercroft? She needed a new scarf after all.

“Inquisitor, what are your thoughts?” Josie asked.

Amelie thought about it for a moment, noticing Cullen looking slightly more distressed. She couldn’t resist, and to be honest…she really didn’t want to.

“Oh definitely red silk! I love silk, the way it feels against your skin is absolutely sinful” she added with a wicked grin in Cullen’s direction.

Her vote was the deciding factor, as per usual. And the other women walked out the door chattering about matching shoes. When the door closed behind them, Amelie burst into a fit of laughter.

“Et tu Inquisitor?” He asked as he came around the table and wrapped his arms around her waist, doing his best to look annoyed.

“It seems, commander, that I just cannot stop my traitorous mouth, I open it and things fall out I don’t know if I can stop…” Amelie found her words cut off by Cullen’s lips, Maker he was good at that. Once again leaving her squeaking.

When he pulled back, she bolted for the door.

“What…where are you going?” He asked, baffled by her sudden escape.

“To buy Sera a drink!” She answered with a cat that ate the Canary grin.

Cullen tossed a coin to her and added “Buy her one for me too”.


End file.
